Haunted
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: Right after Rose leaves Russia, she doesn't bother going back to St. Vladimir's. Rose meets the Winchester brothers after her car receives a flat tire. How will her old family react when then meet her new one. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Haunted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Supernatural. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a Vampire academy and Supernatural crossover.**

**Summary: **Rose never went back to the academy after leaving Russia. She constantly checks in on Lissa's and sees that she is not needed anymore. She saves two brothers from some Strigoi.

**Main pairings: **Rose Hathaway/Dean Winchester, Sydney Sage/Sam Winchester. Other pairing will come later.

updated on 6/12/2013

* * *

**Chapter one**

The full moon shine down on the earth, creating enough light for Rose to work on changing her flat tire on her rental car. Something she never did before, and probably will never do again as seeing she had no idea what she was doing. A light breeze tossed her dark brown almost black hair in her face.

Huffing, she dropped the metal tire iron on the ground. She kicked the tire with her shoe. Opening the front door of the car, and into her purse to grab herself a rubber band. Once she had the majority of her hair into a ponytail, she slammed the car door shut.

She has been traveling for three months, and recently made it to the united States even though she promised herself she would never return to her former home. For the money, she has been taking from the Strigoi she kills and pawns the jewelry. She didn't surprisingly run into Abe Mazur, again, which she was glad.

In a couple of days, she always checked through the bond and take out the excess darkness. Lissa and her remaining friends from home didn't even bothering to look for her. They thought that she left them there, while she was trying to end the life of her former lover, but none of them really understood. Her friends never uttered her name, it was like she never existed. Which made Rose fall in to depression. She was utterly alone.

On most Strigoi fights, she always started to have some type of conversation in them. They she would get the job as quickly as possible. The only person who has kept in contact, is Sydney Sage, an ex-Alchemist. Who is her best friend?

Sydney lost her job from helping Rose in Russia. She always wanted to go to college, but decided to stick with Rose for the time being. Sydney wasn't able to return home because, her father disowned her. The other alchemist ruined her name so she was traveling with Rose. She was also excellent with cars, but she was at the hotel and not here stuck on some deserted road with Rose and a car with a flat tire.

Rose pulled out her disposable cell phone from her jean pocket. No bars, she thought. Great, the only communication she had, was not in a working area. She turned around, and was going to walk to the nearest town ten miles away, when there was a sudden light behind her.

An 1967 impala suddenly stopped right near her. A man in his twenties rolled down the window. He had brown curly hair, brown haunted eyes. "Are you having car trouble?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," Rose said. "My car has a flat tire."

The two men shared a look, and nodded at each other. "We can help," said the brown haired one. The driver backed up, and parked the car on the side of the road.

The driver was not that much taller than me, but still shorter than the other guy. He had a lighter brown hair, and green eyes. He had some muscles, for a human.

"What's your name?" the green-eyed man asked.

'Well what's yours?" Rose asked.

"Dean," the man said.

"Rose," she said. She didn't want to giver her name out to two strangers.

"This is my younger brother Sam," Dean said pointing to Sam. Sam was currently fixing her flat tire.

One fixed car later and she was back in the hotel room she shared with Sydney Sage. Rose was breathless when she walked into the room. Normally she tends to stay away from humans, but she had to admit that Dean was sure hot.

Sydney came out of the bathroom, a towel on her head. She was wearing red pajamas. She came a long way, from what an alchemist are taught. When she first met Rose, she couldn't even eat or sleep near her, whatsoever. That has changed since they are traveling partners.

She took one look at Rose and asked, "What happened?"

A smile appeared on her face, "The car had a flat tire."

Sydney knew she was keeping a secret from her, but didn't ask questions.

"I'm getting a shower," Rose announced, walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Sam and Dean left after they fixed Rose's tire. The rest of the car ride was silent. One thing the boys did agree on was her good looks.

"I think we should hind a motel for the night," Sam suggested.

Dean sighed, "fine, since we are near the haunting. We might as well get settled in."

The motel was on the edge of town. Decaying trees lined the forest, with some oak and maple too. The moon was still in the sky, giving off some light. Only two cars besides the impala were in the parking lot. A very old red truck, and a car that surprisingly looks like the one Rose was driving.

"Are you positive that this place is even open?" Sam asked.

Dean looked to the small office. The light was on, including a sign for the rooms. "Yeah, see the lights are on."

The Winchester brother walked into the office of the motel. Dust and cobwebs lined the walls. A small antenna television was placed on top of a folding out table. A man in his late sixties was sitting on a recliner. Dean walked over to the counter, and pushed the service bell.

"What do you want?" The old guy asked.

"We want a room," Sam said.

"One room or two," the man said getting up from his chair.

"One," Dean answered the man.

The old man shook his head. Grabbed they key to room number 5, room number six was also currently occupied by two females. "Here," the man said.

Once Sam and Dean left the man's office, they were dragged across the road and into an empty warehouse.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, trying to get away from the two men holding him down.

The man lifted his head up, to revel red eyes. A smirk plastered on his lips, "I want your blood of course."

The red-eyed man lowered his head against the neck of Dean. The guys fangs neared the man's artery. He was about to sink his fangs into the flesh, when a brick broke the window.

* * *

After her shower, Rose thought she would go for a walk. As soon as she stepped foot outside, of the motel. She felt a familiar sensation in her lower abdomen, alerting her that Strigoi were near. She didn't have a decent Strigoi fight for two weeks, so she thought of walking to the general area of the Strigoi.

Rose walked over to the abandoned warehouse across the street. She stepped over a bush to peak inside the window. Her heart stopped beating. The two guys that helped her fixed her car, was tied with three Strigoi's surrounding them. She was able to tell that there were only three of them, which was good for her. She couldn't let anything happen to them.

She moved away from the window, found a rock, throw it at the window. She ran to the door of the wear house. She kicked open, the door with her foot. She grabbed the stake she had hidden underneath her boot.

The door to the room that the two men were in opened up, to the first Strigoi. His eyes widen, "Look at what we have here. Someone is trying to be a hero. To bad you're going to die along with them."

"I don't think so," Rose responded. "You are the one, who will be dying here tonight."

"It's not like you can stop me," the man stated. Oh he was so wrong, Rose thought.

"Oh, yeah," Rose said menacingly. "Want to make a bet."

"There is no way you can kill me..."

The man's eyes widened as she ran to him. She showed him her stake with a gleam in her eyes. He was unprepared as the stake struck his heart. He fell to the floor with a thump.

Rose moved into the room he just came out of. Two move were in there. One was by the door waiting for her to come into the room. She quickly staked him, and he too fell on the floor with a thump.

The last Strigoi turned away from the window. He gave her a sneer. "You are going to die!" He threatened her.

She rolled her eyes. "Like that isn't the first time I heard of that."

"You can't stop me little girl," the Strigoi taunted her.

"Oh, but I can," Rose said. "After all I'm, Rose Hathaway."

The Strigoi's eyes widened at hearing her name. "No," he stated shaking his head. "You can't be. I heard you died in Russia."

"Oh, but I didn't," said Rose. "I just had some unfinished business."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Supernatural. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a Vampire academy and Supernatural crossover.**

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The last Strigoi moved closer towards Rose. She was baiting the Strigoi, and having fun while doing it. She moved into the middle of the room, just as he was about to run into her. The Strigoi turned his head at her, hissing like a cat in heat.

The Winchester brothers had their eyes on Rose, but she was watching the other man. They notice how she moved like a pro. How her eyes moved with the target? Basically while they were sitting their tied up to chairs, they were getting a free show.

Rose was getting tired of him. She was done with the excitement for tonight. She slowly walked behind him, taking her silver stake and stabbing him in the back. She was done staking the three Strigoi's tonight.

Rose sighed, as she turned around to see a very familiar face. Sydney Sage was standing over to two dead Strigoi bodies. Sydney pulled two small vitals out of her brown hand bag, and dumped them on each of the Strigoi's. The bodies instantly turned to ash right near her feet.

The Winchester brothers knew those men were not human. They have been exposed to too many supernatural beings to know the truth. Although they never had seen those men with the red eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" Rose asked Sydney.

"I noticed that you took longer to come back to the motel room so I can looking for you," said Sydney. "I don't want to see you locked up somewhere because of your temper."

"Thank you," said Rose. She was happy that at least one person was being nice to her. A smile went across Rose's face. Most of the time she didn't feel worthy of anyone. She turned her head to the two men that were still tied up to the chairs.

Rose grabbed her red and black, custom made pocket knife. She went over to the two men, they leaned back in the chairs. They saw what she did to those men, and they weren't taking any chances.

Rose saw that and rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to hurt them. She just wanted to free them from their chairs. She slowly walked over to the men. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to free you from the restraints from the chairs. Besides you fixed the flat tired on my car, now I will repay the favor to you."

Both of the Winchester relaxed, as she moved behind them. Rose took her pocket knife and cut Dean's rope first. Then, she moved towards Sam and did the same thing to his ropes.

"Thank you," said Dean, as moved towards his younger brother. He was still in big brother mode. Dean though for a moment, and came to a realization. "What were those red-eyed men? What are the hell are the two of you?"

Rose rolled her eyes at the same time Sydney sighed. Sydney realized that they were going to be telling two humans about vampires. It went against everything she believed in, but there was something different about these two.

"Those were Strigoi," Rose stated, as she sat on the desk that was on the other side of the room.

Dean looked at Sam. They were both wondering what the hell was a Strigoi. They had experience with a whole lot of supernatural beings.

"What the hell is a Strigoi?" Questioned Sam, as he sat back down on the chair he was recently tied to.

"Immortal vampire," said Rose. Sydney went to the same desk that Rose was on, and sat down on the other side. "You know they can't go out in the sun as seeing they turned to ash. They feed off of some humans, but mostly Moroi and dhampirs."

"What a Moroi and dhampir?" Asked Dean, as he sat down on the chair next to his brother.

"A Moroi is a living vampire. A dhampir is half human and half Moroi. Dhampirs protect Moroi from Strigoi. Moroi can use one of the elements; earth, air, fire, and water. Then, spirit was recently discovered after several decades. Moroi's don't kill when they feed, unlike Strigoi's," said Rose in one breath.

"So you both are dhampirs?" Asked Sam looking at the two. He wondered what that fading tattoo on the Sydney's cheek meant.

Sydney saw him looking at her, so she looked the other way. She was not used to having a hot guy looking at her. Rose didn't have that problem, and Sydney was envious of that. The one person that is her friend, she is envious of. Sydney looked at Rose nudging her to answer the question. She wasn't able to spill any secret as she still has the tattoo on her cheek. Luckily the ink was not permanent.

"No," said Rose. "I am a Dhampir. Sydney is a regular human who knows about the Moroi, Dhampir, and Strigoi world. She is something called an alchemist. Well she is now an ex-alchemist. But she can't talk, about our world."

Sam wondered why she would be an ex-alchemist. "Why are you an ex-alchemist?"

Sydney looked to Rose, silently telling her that she will have to tell them. Rose nodded. "She got caught helping me."

"That should be any reason why they would fire her," stated Sam. To him that seemed totally unfair. She seemed like a smart woman that doesn't need that. Sydney smiled at him, but the smile was not a happy smile.

Rose shook her head, "No, the alchemist hat dhampirs, Moroi. They were taught that we were evil creatures of the night. They couldn't even be in the same room as dhampirs or Moroi."

"Do they hate Strigoi too?" Asked Dean, as he was watching Rose's lips move. He wanted her badly.

"Everyone does, their evil. They are true killers," said Rose. A sudden thought crossed Rose's mind. "Why does it seem that you're not freaked out?"

Dean and Sam shared a look at each other. Dean shrugged his shoulders. "There are other supernatural creatures out their. We fight them and save lives."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**updated on 6/12/2013.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Rose jumped off of the desk, and started pacing around the room. She was deep in thought. She wondered why someone would have a life style as they do. She sighed, and stopped pacing all together. Her brown eyes looked into Dean's eyes. "So you both chosen this life style?"

"No," said Dean, as he ran a hand through his light brown hair. He looked at his younger brother, to see if they should tell them about their mother, which received a stern nod. "Our mother was a hunter, except we didn't know, neither did our father until she died. We were young when she died. So our father wanted revenge, so we traveled with him and stayed in motel's along the way."

"Sorry," said Rose. "That must have been so hard for the both of you."

"It has been so long ago, though," Sam stated.

"So, Rose," said Dean, casually. "What was your life like?"

"Good, bad," said Rose, giving a undefinable answer.

Sam rolled his eyes at her. "I don't think, Dean, was actually talking about that. I think he was trying to ask you how different it is growing up as a dhampir." Sam paused for a moment. "I would also like to know that, too. Sounds kind of interesting."

"Right," Rose drawled out. She looked out of the window, of the abandoned warehouse. She didn't know what to tell the two guys. For some reason she trusted them completely. "It sucked. When I was born, my mother handed me over to a Moroi couple to be raised until the age of four. At the age of four I was dropped off at St. Vladimir's academy. She never really visited of sent any Christmas or birthday cards. It was like I was invisible."

Sam, Dean, and Sydney all were engrossed in her life story. Sydney never heard of Rose's history, even though they have been traveling for a couple of weeks with each other. Sam and Dean had different thoughts, but were very similar. They were lucky that they had at least a somewhat normal childhood.

They turned their attention back towards Rose. "I found my first friend during kindergarten. We were paired up to practice writing our names Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir. I thought that it was not fair for forcing us to write our names completely. So I took action and threw a book at the teacher, and called her a fascist bastard. That was the start of our friendship."

Rose smiled at the memory. "Her family took me in during the Summer and holidays. They treated me like I was one of their own. But I always felt left out. I wished so hard that I would have a family life like that, but I knew that it was never possible."

"Why?" Questioned Dean, as he raised his right eyebrow.

Rose turned to look at Dean. "My mother barely ever visited me. I knew that she always thought that I was a burden. She never really wanted me. I ruined her life."

"Rose," said Sydney, walking closer to Rose. She placed her hand on her shoulder. Sydney looked into Rose's brown eyes. "You are not a burden. Why would you think that?"

Rose sighed, as she ran a hand through her brown hair. "She never really visited me. I was lucky that I might see her once ever two years. Plus, I saw that in her eyes."

Sydney sighed. She gave up trying to comfort her friend. She knew that Rose was stubborn.

"That was the same routine for several years, until one trip with Lissa parents and older brother. We got in a car accident, and Lissa was the only one that was not injured. Her parents and older brother died instantly, including me, but we didn't know at that time. That is when that bond started appearing, little by little. Lissa was started to go into depression, and I knew that I had to get her out of the academy. I also, knew that their was something going on with me. It wasn't normal to feel extra emotions that didn't belong to me. We were on the run for two years until we were caught by some school guardians."

Rose turned back towards the warehouse window. She knew that she was going to be very emotional. She stilled loved him very much, even through she staked him through the heart.

Sydney knew this part of her tale. She heard of this over in Russia. So she slowly walked over towards Rose. She gave her a hug out of comfort. "You know that you don't tell them this part," she whispered into the distress woman's ear.

Dean and Sam gave each other a confused look. They knew that she was still going through something difficult.

Dean stood up from the chair and walked closer towards the two women. "You don't need to tells us, Rose. We understand."

Rose sighed, as she whipped the tears from her eyes. "No, I will continue," she said, not looking at them. "Dimitri Belikov took us back to the academy. The headmistress was going to send me off to God knows were, and I couldn't leave Lissa alone like that. Dimitri argued against her to let me stay as long as he would mentor me."

"Did he?" Dean asked.

"Yes," said Rose. "At first I hated him for taking us back to the academy. Then he caught me and another student making out in one of the empty lounges. It changed how I looked at him. I started crushing on him and him on me."

"So you fell in love with your mentor?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but we couldn't be with each other. First off he was my mentor, and seven years older than me, and was the other guardian for Lissa. Their were many reasons why we weren't able to go out publicly."

"Why aren't you with him?" Sam asked.

Rose sucked in a breath. "During the early spring, their was an attack at the academy. My one friend was captured during the attack, and I couldn't loose another friend. So I found out were they were located. Some guardians, including Dimitri, my mother, and me went into the nearest cave."

"He was captured and was turned by force. A week later was my eighteenth birthday, and I dropped out of the academy. I made a promise towards him, and I intended to keep it. I went of to Russia to see if I could find him, and tell his family. That is how I meet Sydney."

"What happened next?" questioned Sam.

Rose opened her mouth, when the door opened...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Four

The door opened up to reviling...absolutely nothing. Rose thought that that was a little bit odd. Their was no wind in the building to open the door with that much force. No one was next to it, for it to be open. The door was thick, so it wouldn't automatically open by itself.

Rose, went to go investigate the case of the opening door. She, silently, walked over to the doorway. Peeking her head outside, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

She sighed, as she entered the room. A thick coat of dust lined the floor beneath her feet. Leaving every track they made. Small and large pieces of metal, plastic, and other objects were scattered all around the room.

On two of the larger walls, was several small windows. Dirt and cobwebs were covering the windows. Some of the windows had small cracks between them. She could feel a light summer breeze flowing through her brown hair as she turned away from the windows.

A hand landed on her shoulder, squeezing it painfully. In the next minute she heard an small crack, knowing that her shoulder was broken. She knew that an ordinary human wouldn't be able to brake a bone just by squeezing it.

Turning around, she noticed that their was another Strigoi. But this one, seemed different then the last three. This one was a female with black hair. Her eyes were ruby red, not the ordinary red ringed Strigoi. Her skin was pale as the others. But didn't look like the normal Strigoi skin. Her skin seemed flawless, even more so then Rose's.

Rose's eyes traveled further down the Strigoi's body. She was wearing ripped, bloodily clothing, that looked like it was from another time. The female Strigoi rotated her shoulders, revealing a giant pair of wings. They looked like spider webs. A light white color, that looked really sparkly.

The female Strigoi opened her mouth, revealing her fangs. Fangs that were slightly bigger then the normal Strigoi. Rose knew that whatever was standing before her was defiantly not a Strigoi or anything close to that. She also realized that she might not live that much longer as seeing that thing was getting closer to her neck.

The unknown creature was closer to Rose's neck when, "Hey, freaky winged fucker, leave her the hell alone!" Exclaimed Dean, pointing a gun at the creature.

She snarled at Dean, throwing Rose to the ground. Rose's head hit the concrete flood, knocking her out instantly. The creature snarled once again, walking closer to Dean. Her black hair was floating all around her. Her wings, that Dean didn't notice until now, were standing out straight began flapping.

Dean aimed the gun towards the winged creature. Their was no bullet in their, but a piece of rock salt. He was hoping that the salt will buy them some time to escape. He needed to get Rose and his brother out of this building.

A second has passed, the creature seemed like it didn't want to play anymore. She opened her mouth, let out a terrifying screech, and started running towards Dean. He pulled the trigger. The white piece of rock salt flew out of the gun barrel. The rock salt, dug into the creature's stomach.

Her eyes widened. She clutched her stomach. A reddish black substance came out of the opening. She bent over, still clutching her opened stomach. Her red eyes, held absolute wrath. Her raised her right hand over her head like she was getting ready to strike him. Her body convulsed, twice, before she fell back to the ground.

Dean stepped closer to the creature. He kicked the bottom of her foot. She didn't move. He was satisfied with that, so he turned his attention towards Rose.

She was in the same spot when the monster threw her. He noticed that their was some swelling on her shoulder, including it being black and blue. He needed to move her, just in case that creature decided to moved wake up.

He bent to the ground, place his arms underneath her head, and picked her up. She was light to him. He had her in his arms. As soon as she was in his arms and was situated, the door to the office opened up.

Sam and Sydney both walked out. As soon as Sydney noticed her friend unconscious in Dean's arm's, she ran towards them. Sam was following behind her.

"What happen to her?" Sydney asked him. Her brown eyes showed concern for her best friend, and the non-blood sister.

"This thing over here," said Dean, looking to the creature on the ground. "Was close to biting her. I noticed that she was standing in the same spot. Probably in shock. The creature threw her on the ground. I shot the creature with rock salt, hoping it would work. I noticed that her shoulder is broken, and I think the back of her head is bleeding from being thrown."

Sydney walked over to the thing. She noticed that she never saw anything like that. She was now glad that she became comfortable around Moroi and Dhampir's. She sighed, turning back to her injured friend.

"She will need medical attention," said Sydney, as she walked closer to Rose. She checks her pulse, noticing that it was still strong. "We have to go back to the hotel room first, to grab our fake id's."

"Why would you need fake id's?" asked Sam.

Sydney looked at him, "For a safety protection."

"Are you two running for someone?" asked Dean.

"No," Sydney said, shaking her head. She was trying to keep up with Sam and Dean, as they started walking out of the warehouse. "Let's just say that Rose's father would be able to find her quickly if we use are regular id's. Her friends if they get their heads out of their asses, would be able to find her easy, too. She doesn't want anyone looking for her. So we use fake id's."

"Alright," said Dean. "All of us will go. Sydney get the id's, and we will all go in my car."

Sydney ran to the rental car that her and Rose were using. While she was their, Sam turned towards Dean. "You really must like her to take her to the hospital in your car."

"I'm attracted to her," said Dean. "But I would like to get to know her more. It doesn't seems like I'm the only one either. So do you like Sydney?"

"Yes," said Sam sitting in the driver's seat of Dean's car. Dean got in the back with Rose, holding her close to his body. "She seems like a great woman. Someone who I can have an intelligent conversation with."

Sydney seemed out of breath as she sat down on the passenger's seat. Her breathing was erratic. "I have them. The nearest hospital is downtown."

"What story should we use?" Dean asked, from the back seat of the car.

Sydney thought for a moment, "She fell down the stairs."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I think we can come up with something better, and more believe able."

"I will make something up on the spot," said Dean. "Let's just focus on getting her to the hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Attention: Yesterday someone asked me if I posted one of my finished Stories (When we meet again) on a different site. The answer is no. I will mention it in an author's note at the beginning of the story and/or on my profile if I posted any stories in a different website; ( ). Secrets are the only one that I have posted on a different site that is not only on this one. I know other people who had this same problem as I'm having, so if you see one of my stories on a different site, and I didn't mention any changes in that story or on my profile with the name of the site please report it. Thank you!**

**Update on 6/12/2013.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

They made they way to the hospital in record time. The hospital was very small, with only eight floors in one building. The outside of the hospital was tan. The guest parking lot was empty.

Dean parked the car closer to the front entrance. In the next second, he got out of the car, and opened the back door. He gently grabbed Rose. Her head was still stopped bleeding. Although their still was some dry blood on the back of her head. She was still unconscious, that was what worried Dean the most. Depending on if she had a head injury.

They group of four walked into the emergency room. Sam and Sydney following behind Dean slightly. They made their way to the reception desk, where a woman in her late twenties was working. Her light blond hair was in a neat bun. She had on ordinary light purple scrubs. She had thin, black, wire glasses on the edge of her nose. Her blue eyes widen as she seen a glimpse of Roses' body.

"What happened to her?" The female worker questioned, as she ran from behind the desk, to grab a gurney that was nearby. It looked like she was new at this sort of thing.

"She fell down a flight of outside stairs," said Dean, as he placed Rose gently on the gurney. "She was bleeding on her head."

The female workers eyes narrowed, "Why didn't you call an ambulance?"

Sam stepped forward, "none of us had any access to any phones."

It was a good thing that Sam told the other to put their phone on silent.

"We need to contact any family that she might have," the nurse muttered.

Sydney stepped forward, "I'm her sister. We have no other family." She pointed to the two boys, not know if they were going to use using any fake id's. "These our are boyfriends. They are practically family also."

"Okay," the female nurse said, with a sigh. "The doctor will be in with you soon." Then, she left the room.

Sam turned towards Sydney, with a confused look on his face, "Boyfriend?"

Sydney blush a light pink, "Um...On the spot thinking."

"Boyfriend," came a squeaky voice from behind the three. They turned and saw Rose, trying to sit up in the bed.

Dean went over to her, "I think it would be best if you say were you are."

Rose flinched at the sudden pain in her head. Her brown eyes looked at Dean standing next to her. "Don't worry," she whispered. "I had worse head injuries then this. This is nothing."

The door opened up a second later. An older man, around the age of sixty, walked into the small doctor's room. His hair was white as snow. He was on the tall side, with a small beer belly. He had thick wired glasses on his face. His wrinkled hands were holding several pieces of paper.

"Miss Cornwall, my name is Doctor Adams," said the older man.

"Hi," said Rose.

His eyes flickered to the young woman. "So you came to the emergency department unconscious and some bleeding. Is this correct?"

"Yes," Rose responded after a moment.

"Let's take a look." The doctor went over to the cabinet on the right side of the wall, he grabbed out a pair of blue plastic gloves, before making his way over to Rose. He set his medical papers down on the tray before putting on the blue gloves. He placed two of his wrinkled fingers underneath Roses' chin. His eyes roamed all over her head. "It seems that you have a slight concussion, but the only way we will find out is by having a x-ray."

"Sure," said Rose, starting to get annoyed with this doctor.

"I'm going to get the radiologists," said the doctor, before he left the small room.

"I hate hospital's," Rose muttered.

"I think everyone does," said Dean.

Rose snorted, "Not when you constantly are in one."

"What does that mean?" questioned Sam. "Are you clumsy?"

"I'm not clumsy," Rose stated. "Trouble just seems to find me. Besides, I'm not badly injured."

"Well you seemed to get better quicker," stated Sam, looking at Rose's head.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. Not amused. "This is nothing," she said, pointing to the back of her head. "Having your head slammed into a brick wall a couple of times is a lot more painful than this."

"What..." Dean's voice vanished when the hospital room door opened.

A young man, at least in his late twenties, came through the door. He was tall, maybe 6'2 or 6'4. His hair was light brown, that was naturally to stick up in small spikes. His eyes were a light brown color, with a hint of green within them. "Rose, I'm here to take you to get an x-ray."

"Okay," said Rose, painfully.

"Are you now in any pain?" Dean questioned. He noticed how painful she just sounded.

"No," she whimpered. He just looks like Dimitri, Rose thought to herself.

Rose sighed, before laying back down on the hospital bed. She wished that the doctor would hurry up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**updated on 6/12/2013.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Dean, Sam, and Sydney were all waiting in the hospital room, while Rose was getting a xray done. Sam and Dean were talking about what that thing that attacked Rose might be. They didn't have a clue, but that knew that the Ms. Creepy, as the called the female supernatural creature; was not the monster that they are in the area for hunting. That thing was something totally different.

Sydney for the time being was flipping through a fashion magazine. She was hoping that her friend is alright. Normally Alchemist, or ex-alchemist, to hang around a dhampir. She had nothing against Rose. She even found her easier to talk to than her own sisters; who were never really close to her.

"Why do you think, Rose, was in pain when the doctor showed up?" asked Dean, as he nervously rubbed his hands on his pants.

Sydney took in a deep breath, placing her magazine back into her purse. "Remember how she told you about her ex-lover Dimitri?"

"Yes," said Sam, running a hand through his brown hair. "But what has that have something to do with this doctor?"

Sydney rolled her eyes. "The doctor can pass for Dimitri's twin. except for three things; he is not a dhampir, not Russian, and his hair color is a bit lighter."

"So that doctor looks like Dimitri," said Dean, placing his hands inside of his jean pockets.

"Yeah," said Sydney, tilting her head against the hospital chair. Her hands were covering her face, trying to keep the light out of her eyes. "It must have been hard for her to see the doctor without breaking down, but then again Rose was always such a stronger woman than she appears. I kind of wish I had her mental strength and stand up to my father and his beliefs."

"Why do you wish to stand up to your father?" asked Sam, tilting his head to the side. "If you don't mind me asking."

Sydney looked at the Winchester brothers. She felt comfortable around both. "Through all of my life, my sister and I, are always compared to this one guy that does what we do. Just because we were born girls, and not the son he always wanted. What he didn't know is that guy he admires so much harmed my older sister to the point where she couldn't say anything to him, as seeing he wouldn't believe her. So I took matters into my own hands and made a deal with this Moroi, who is Rose's father, and he dealt with him."

"Wow," said Dean.

"Is that the only reason why you hate him?" questioned Sam. "Because I feel like there's another reason."

"No," said Sydney, with a frown on her face. All of the memories kept flashing through her head. She shook her head once to clear her thoughts. "He thinks that dhampirs need to get killed along with Moroi, when they hunt down Strigoi. He thinks that it would be a good idea that no vampire should exist whatsoever. Personally I think he went nuts a long time ago." Sydney frown once again, her brown eyes hardened. "I think he is even teaching my younger sister to hate them all too. I think she should have her own opinion of them before taking everyone's word."

"That's a little harsh," said Sam.

"I know," said Sydney, looking at her wristwatch. "That is the way that it is always been. Grew it with it all of my life. What is taking them so long? This hospital is empty, and Rose has been gone for the past hour. It doesn't take forever to get a x-ray or cat scan."

"I think they took her for a cat scan," said Dean.

"No," said Sam, shaking his head. "They took her for a x-ray. Which I think is weird since they usually would do a cat scan for a head injury? Even if I am wrong, I think it would only take a couple of minutes at least."

The hospital room was quiet, except for the ticking from the clock on the wall. Minutes pasts before Dean suddenly got to his feet. He turned to look at his brother, "I want you to stay here with Sydney. Keep your phone on. If anything happens, please go to the small park that we past three days ago."

When Dean was about to head out of the door, Sydney spoke up, "Where are you going?"

Dean turned his head towards her, "I'm going to find ,Rose, since I have a bad feeling about this hospital."

Dean slipped out of the door, closing it behind him silently. The hall was empty. There were no nurses or even doctors walking around to check on other patients, which was extremely weird. He even opened up several doors next to the one where Rose's was in before she went for her x-ray. The rooms looked like they weren't used in ages. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere.

Dean swore, before going back into the room where his brother and Sydney were. The feeling in the pit of his stomach seemed to grow more. He knew that they also need their help. Bursting into the room, startling the two occupants, "We have a problem?"

"What?" asked Sam, as he quickly got up from his seat next to Sydney.

"There's no one outside," said Dean, as he caught his breath. "Not even in any rooms next to this one. The receptionist isn't even behind her desk. It's like a ghost town outside."

Sydney rose from her seat, with a confused look on her face. "They should at least be several people out their. Something is definitely going on."

"Yeah," said Sam, running his hand through his hair. He typed some words into his phone. A frown lined his face, "Guys! According to the internet, this hospital closed down ten years ago."

"I think we need to find Rose," said Dean. His voice was thick with worry.

Before any of them were able to speak, a scream was heard in the distance.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is a bit short, I'm just trying to get into the groove of writing this story again. Thanks!~Supernaturalkissed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Rose was trying not to cry out when she saw what the doctor looked like. He looked so much like Dimitri. She took a deep breath before opening up her eyes. She bit her lip, trying not to cry out, when the doctor started moving her down the hall of the hospital. She shook her head, trying to clear out the thoughts about Dimitri. She didn't want to think about him in a time like this.

Once her thoughts about Dimitri shifted into nothingness. She had the opportunity to finally look around her, it was kind of hard to pay attention with her head throbbing, but she was able to do it. The wall of the hospital was getting dirtier and dirtier by the second. Her body was being jostled by the gurney, making her think that the floor were not even. Her breathing was starting to pick up.

"Why is the hospital so dirty?" Rose asked him, innocently. She made her brown eyes widen, so it was more believable.

"I don't know," he replied, with a secretive smile. "Maybe the cleaning service quit."

Rose didn't say anything. She knew something was wrong here. She could feel it. As they went further down the hallway, the walls stared having very colorful graffiti. Some of the colorful artwork seemed new. After seeing the graffiti, she knew that this had to be some sort of trap.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her cloth rob a bit tight to her chest. Right now she hated that she was wearing the hospital gown. It was a good thing that the gurney had no railings up, if it did she would have a harder time to get free.

Rose, jumped off of the side of the gurney, and she started running. She couldn't run towards the guy, because she would be able to get around him without putting up a fight. Her feet, that was barefoot, hit the hospital floor hard with every step she took. The ground was rough, and hard sharp objects scattered around everywhere. She could already feel the blood dripping from the bottom of her feet.

Rose, turned her head back, and saw that the doctor was running after her. Taking a deep breath she took a sharp right turn. What she saw was frightening, but she couldn't slow down, whatsoever. Parts of the walls had some holes in them, with the brick laying on the ground. Medical objects laying on the floor. Bags of blood, and bag of other stuff that she didn't know what's it name on the floor. Chunks on what looked like to being human flesh laying in a big pile.

She wished she went in a different direction than this, but she couldn't as seeing the doctor,or who ever the hell this guy is, was following behind her closely. She started running a bit faster than she once was. She hoped that she would step on something further. She knew that her feet were going to have an infection.

"Rose!" called the voice of the guy who was chasing her. "You might as well give up the chase and come with me willingly. You will never get out of here alive."

"Never say never!" Shouted Rose, as she jumped over a turned gurney. Once she steady herself, she said as she took off running again. "I have defeated worse things than trying to outrun a person who is after me. It wouldn't be the first time or the last time either."

Rose, now made it at the end of the hallway, and had to choose either to go left or right. She glanced in both directions, and neither of them looked promising. Sighing, she decided to take the left hallway, which seemed a bit better than the other one. At least the floor had no sharp objects.

Her feet were killing her badly, but she kept up the pace. Once again, she looked behind her, and saw that he was father away. She wanted to get rid of him, so she unexpected made a sharp right turn and made it into another hallway. Then she took another right, than left, and went down a flight of steps, as seeing it was a dead end.

She was glad that Dimitri made her run during all of those training sessions. That thought brought a smile to her face, even thought she was in a situation that wasn't worth smiling. The basement wasn't even better. Their was bodies everywhere. She didn't know if they were real or if they were training dummies. She didn't want to find out.

She held in the scream that she desperately wanted to let loose. Her breathing returned to normal just in time for her to head someone running down the stairs like a herd of elephants. Rose knew that she still wasn't out of trouble. She just hoped Sydney wasn't in trouble, along with the two brothers.

Rose started, once again running, as she was trying to dodge the numerous bodies. She didn't want to know if they were real or fake. But she knew that they were real. Some of them touched her skin, and it felt real. She shuddered in disgust. She was trying not to panic, but that was helping her only a bit.

She saw a silver door on the side of the wall. She pushed opened the door. It was hard for her. She knew that this door would be harder for the other guy, as seeing that he was just a human. She didn't think that he would be strong enough to do what she can.

As soon as she made it into the hall way, her brown eyes spotted a room without a door. She looked in the room, and her mood cheered up a bit. It was a small bathroom with a lot of cobwebs along the walls. On the floor near the sink was a pair of sneakers, although they didn't look that old.

She walked closer to the sink, turning on the hot water knob, hoping that it would work. Unfortunately, it didn't work like she had planned, as seeing that their was no water coming out of the pipes. Sighing she placed her bloody feet into the shoes. They felt like they were never worn by anyone.

Rose took in a deep breath. She knew that she would have to get a move on it. She couldn't just stand their waiting for that man to show up, and do whatever with her. She just wasn't going to risk it.

Rose started walking down the dimly lit hallway. This one wasn't bad as the others were. Their was nothing on the floor that she was able to see. The walls were a bit dusty, to the point that she didn't want to touch them. This hall way didn't go straight though, it was kind of curvy.

Roses' steps picked up faster as she heard the door open from behind her. The was the sign for her to start jogging. She ran about a mile or two, she couldn't tell which one, before she found herself starring at an old wooden door with a very large door handle.

Pushing the door open, Rose, had a hard time doing so than the last door. This one seemed like it was rusted shut. Her eyes widened as she saw that their was more steps going down. Their was very minimal light form the ceiling above, and that was only because their were some holes in the ceiling.

She quickly made her way down the stairs. The further she went down the darker it became. She was glad that she was a dhampir. She was only able to see in front of her face, which was a bad thing on her part, as seeing that her foot hit water after stepping off of the last step.

The water fully covered her shoes and a bit further then that. The water was thicker then normal, but she played it off thinking that it had something to do with being in the basement of a hospital. The water swashed against the walls, and around her legs. Every step she took further, the water went deeper, to the point of her waist.

In the next moment, Rose, ran into a wall. She rubbed her hands against the wall, to see if she could find an opening, she did several steps down from where she originally ran into the wall. She found a small door knob that would be easily forgotten. She pulled with all her might, as the door opened, it flung her back where she fell into the water. She took a deep breath before she went under.

She resurfaced a moment later. Her hair and body were wet. She started to shiver as cold air hit her skin. Her eyes squinted as the light from the door hit her. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her as she screamed bloody murder.

She was not covered with water, but with blood that looked to be watered down, everywhere she was covered. Her shivering became worse, as she walked further into the room.

The walls were white, with pieces of chipped paint. The floor, that was once white, was coated with red, from where she was standing. Their was two doors in this room, a larger one then a smaller one. Both were on different walls. She checked the larger one first, which was a mistake.

More cold air hit her skin, as she opened the larger door. She felt like she was back in Russia, with the cold air. This room was small. It wouldn't even count as a room. It seemed like it was a walk in freezer, which it probably was at one point and time. She didn't want to stick her head further into the room to find out, but she did and was not very happy at what she saw. Limbs everywhere. She thought that Strigoi was bad, but this was a whole knew level.

Rose slowly backed out of the room. She locked the freeze door, and pushed a small shelf in front of the freezer, which revealed a small service elevator. She opened the door of the service elevator, at the same time their was banging on both of the doors.

Rose started to panic, and climbed into the service elevator. She closed the door od it tightly. She was trapped. She knew that their was more then one person in this old hospital that was not her friend. Her brown eyes looked towards the ceiling of the service elevator, as the banging increased, and saw that their was four screws that were half way out of the hole.

She didn't know if she was going to get out of this, but she was not going down without a fight or either running, like she was trying to do know. After she got the first screw out of the hole, she heard both of the doors opening at the same time.

"Where's Rose!" Demeaned a voice that she was glad to hear. Dean Winchester.

"I don't know what your talking about," said the guy, who was chasing her. "She's not in here. Can you see her? She's dead! I killed her."

"Is that blood on the floor?"asked a feminine voice. Sydney Sage, thought Rose.

"Yes," said the guy. "It's all her blood. All hers. Every single last drop."

"Strange," muttered Sydney. "Funny, it seems that the blood leads over to the service elevator. I bet she is in their alive? Boys watch him, while I go and check it out."

Rose sat their, with her arms around her knees. She was trying to breath more calmly. Her eyes fluttered close, as the door to the service elevator opened.

"Oh, God," said Sydney, sadly. "What happened to you? Are you covered in blood?"

Rose opened her brown eyes. "Yes," she whispered out. "It hurts."

Rose crawled out of the service elevator, and sat down on the floor,and leaned her back against the wall.

At the same time the guy yelled out, "Mine!"


End file.
